41 endroits où Ianto ne pensait pas partager un moment intime
by Fafsernir
Summary: [M pour sous-entendus mais rien de graphique, malgré le sujet] Ianto n'avait jamais pensé faire l'amour ailleurs que sur un lit. Pourtant, il se retrouvait maintenant dans des endroits souvent inconfortables et loin d'être adaptés au sexe. Le pire, c'est que le plus souvent c'était lui qui initiait le mouvement...
1. Le bureau de Jack

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Parce que pour moi Ianto et Jack ont testé toutes les pièces du hub (et pas que) ne serait-ce que parce qu'on parle de Jack. Je me suis amusée, en vrai, c'est drôle de les imaginer n'importe où ! Si vous avez des idées d'endroits étranges ou inhabituels, n'hésitez pas à proposer (ce ne sera qu'un à deux paragraphes court(s) à chaque fois) ;) Il n'y a aucune logique chronologique mais des références aux épisodes des fois._

 _(M pour ce qui est sous-entendu et le vocabulaire, je suppose. Je préfère prévenir que guérir! Mais comme dit dans le résumé, il n'y a aucune scène de sexe explicite.)_

* * *

 **Le bureau de Jack –**

Celui-ci semblait étrangement naturel. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question quand il avait commencé à embrasser Jack et s'était laissé porter sur le bureau, aidant même son partenaire en jetant au sol tout ce qui pouvait le gêner pour finalement abandonner au milieu, trop concentré par son autre activité. Il avait gardé la marque d'un stylo plusieurs heures plus tard, dans son dos.


	2. Contre un mur

**Contre un mur –**

Ce n'était pas non plus hors du commun. Il n'y avait juste jamais pensé. Et quand il avait été plaqué contre un, dans les couloirs de Torchwood, le reste avait été naturel. Depuis, c'était peut-être ce qu'il préférait. C'était rapide, souvent en pleine journée, et ça avait tendance à le calmer.


	3. L'ascenseur

**L'ascenseur –**

Loin d'être une surprise, après le mur. Il avait juste prié pour que personne n'ait l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur à ce moment. Ils n'avaient pas été interrompu, heureusement. Ianto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder ses collègues dans les yeux s'ils avaient surpris leur patron à genoux devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu le repousser, non plus.


	4. Le SUV

**Le SUV –**

Là aussi, ça semblait naturel et pourtant Ianto n'avait jamais pensé à le faire dans un break, avant. Au moins ce n'était pas une petite voiture et l'arrière était assez grand pour être un poil confortable.

Jack sembla aussi le remarquer puisqu'ils renouvelèrent l'expérience bien plus d'une fois après (l'adrénaline procurée par une chasse de Weevils semblait idéale pour ces occasions).


	5. La salle de tir

**La salle de tir –** (suggestion de Rosalie Night)

Quand Jack avait compris que Ianto n'avait eu qu'un entraînement basique aux armes à feu (comment tenir, comment recharger, comment tirer et surtout comment nettoyer) il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'entraîner l'homme dans la salle de tir pour lui apprendre l'élément le plus important quand on manipulait une arme : comment viser. Ianto aurait pu s'entraîner seul, mais il n'avait jamais eu le besoin de le faire, et il jura quand ses premiers tirs ratèrent leurs cibles, de loin. Puis Jack était contre lui, dans son dos, et ça avait tout de sexuel. Il s'était inconsciemment laisser aller contre l'homme et se reprit en sentant qu'il l'aidait à viser. La balle se logea dans le cœur de la cible et Ianto ne put retenir un gémissement à la perte de contact quand Jack se recula pour changer d'arme. La chaleur revint dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard et il réussit à se concentrer assez longtemps pour vider la moitié de l'arme que Jack lui avait tendue avant de pivoter sur lui-même et écraser ses lèvres sur celles de l'immortel qui le déconcentrait en l'embrassant distraitement dans le cou depuis le début.

Il avait réussi à placer un peu moins de la moitié des balles dans une cible, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour une première fois. Il lui fallut plusieurs séances pour arriver à viser correctement à chaque coup, même avec la présence de Jack dans son dos (probablement la pire déconcentration qu'il pouvait avoir).


	6. Le bureau de Tosh

**Le bureau de Tosh –**

Ianto n'avait pas voulu. Mais Jack était là, avec son sourire trop parfait collé au visage. Le bureau de son amie avait aussi été là, trop bien rangé. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour avaler la distance entre eux et soulever Jack dès qu'il avait été acculé contre le meuble. Il avait ri et Ianto avait momentanément oublié qu'ils étaient au milieu du hub.

Il avait nettoyé l'endroit à fond après.


	7. La cuisine de son appartement

**La cuisine de son appartement –**

Ça n'avait rien de très excitant, ou intéressant, ou inédit. C'était juste le lendemain, après la première fois où Ianto avait osé proposer à Jack de venir à son appartement. C'était stupide, ils n'avaient rien d'un couple, ramener l'homme chez lui n'avait rien de symbolique, pourtant il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même s'il n'y avait rien à officialiser, il avait l'impression que ça rendait la chose plus réelle. Alors que l'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu croire qu'il pouvait tout arrêter volontairement, trouver une jeune femme – ou un jeune homme, il n'était pas fermé – dont il tomberait amoureux, avec qui il se marierait un jour (ou pas) et finirait heureux avec. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'en restant avec Jack, sa vie n'aurait rien d'heureux, du moins pas durablement, et serait loin d'être tranquille.

Une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie posée et qu'il avait de toute manière une espérance de vie assez limitée, il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête. Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé le dos contre le plan de travail, alors qu'il essayait de préparer un café, à embrasser Jack qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller – à quoi bon ?

Et il s'était senti rassuré, parce que Jack était rentré dans son monde, dans son appartement, sa chambre, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher.


	8. Les cellules

**Les cellules –** (suggestion Rosalie Night)

Ianto était juste ravi que les Weevils ne parlent pas.


	9. Une impasse

**Une impasse –**

Ils venaient de faire battre en retraite un weevil dans les égouts, et ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ianto était fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie. Puis il réalisa que cette envie n'était pas de rentrer à la maison, à son lit chaud, comme il pensait, mais simplement d'être avec Jack. Il avait envie de Jack.

Il l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur et l'avait embrassé pour effacer son sourire fier. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient contre un mur, il n'y avait pas tant de différences que ça.

N.B : Le son résonnait plus dans l'allée que dans les couloirs du hub, étrangement.


	10. L'ascenseur invisible

**L'ascenseur invisible –**

Ianto savait qu'un jour cela finirait par arriver. Jack l'avait fait comprendre. En plein air, au milieu de plus ou moins de personnes qui ne pouvaient pas les voir. A moins que quelqu'un puisse... L'immortel avait insisté sur ce point et Ianto s'était surpris, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la petite plate-forme, à être excité par cette pensée. Si une seule personne pouvait les voir, oserait-elle le relever à voix haute à ses amis en voyant que personne d'autre ne réagissait ?

Ianto n'avait pas tenu longtemps.


	11. Un bateau

**Un bateau –**

La première fois que Ianto avait vu Flat Holm, il avait gardé un visage impassible et n'avait rien dit, rien fait sans qu'on lui demande. Il avait pris des notes, il avait observé et écouté... À l'intérieur, il hurlait. Il voulait les aider, il voulait faire tout ce qui était possible, donner tout ce qu'il avait... n'importe quoi pour aider ces âmes en détresse. Mais Jack ne l'avait pas amené pour ça, et il le savait.

Jack était quand même inquiet. Au milieu du trajet de retour, il avait arrêté le bateau et jeté l'ancre avant de crier à Ianto de réagir parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre son silence. L'homme avait fini par ouvrir la bouche, mais les émotions étaient trop fortes et il avait préféré l'embrasser pour dire ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à former en mots. Il l'avait embrassé à travers ses larmes, et Jack avait répondu de la même façon, parce qu'il préférait ne rien dire aussi.


	12. La morgue

**La morgue –**

L'ambiance en soi était déjà étrange. Le fait qu'ils soient dans un tiroir l'était encore plus. Après, cela restait Jack, Ianto pouvait bien survivre.

Owen qui les surprenait avait été le pire. Même si le fait que Ianto était responsable du café était un bon chantage pour ne pas avoir à en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	13. Les toilettes d'un bar

**Les toilettes d'un bar –**

Ianto ne s'en rappelait pas bien, il avait trop bu. Peut-être préférait-il oublier, aussi. Surtout le regard amusé de la femme qu'ils avaient croisée quand ils avaient fini.


	14. Un toit

**Un toit –**

Après avoir espionné Jack pendant de longues heures, Ianto savait qu'il passait du temps sur les toits de Cardiff. Beaucoup de temps. La première fois qu'il avait dû aller le chercher, parce que Jack n'avait pas trouvé utile d'emmener son téléphone ou même son oreillette, Ianto avait oublié l'urgence (ce n'était pas si urgent) en voyant le regard surpris et triste de l'homme.

Jack ne restait jamais très longtemps vulnérable et il avait vite remis son masque en place en tentant un sous-entendu qui était tombé à plat. Il avait fini par soupirer et faire un signe à Ianto pour qu'il s'approche.

Ianto n'avait jamais été très fan des hauteurs (il avait peur de céder à la tentation et sauter, des fois), mais la vue était apaisante, et la main sur son épaule était agréable. Il ne savait pas qui avait initié le geste, mais un moment il observait la baie de Cardiff et le suivant il regardait les yeux de Jack avant de fermer les siens, et il sentait la matière agréable du manteau sous ses doigts.


	15. Le faux Office

**Le faux Office –**

Ianto avait fait attention à ne jamais être seul en haut avec Jack. Il ne se sentait pas capable de garder des pensées saines avec les rares curieux qui rentraient, si l'endroit était rempli de souvenirs avec Jack.

Et il avait raison, parce que le lendemain il n'arriva pas à regarder dans les yeux la femme qui lui demanda des renseignements sur la Place.


	16. Une tente

**Une tente –**

Techniquement, Ianto avait déjà eu une expérience semblable. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était la présence de personnes autour d'eux. Pas dans la même tente – Ianto avait ses limites – mais il avait entendu Tosh et Gwen parler plusieurs fois. Les autres étaient assez proches pour qu'il ait à se mordre l'index pour ne pas crier, alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'être silencieux. Il aurait aussi une nouvelle trace de morsure sur l'épaule après, mais il avait l'habitude avec Jack.


	17. La salle d'interrogatoire

**La salle d'interrogatoire –**

Il s'était réveillé dedans un jour, les mains menottées et sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Il avait été exposé à un gaz alien et avait bien failli tuer la moitié de l'équipe, selon les dires de Jack. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et avait laissé l'immortel faire, accueillant avec joie la chaleur corporelle de l'homme, puisant dans sa force. Étonnamment, il s'était senti beaucoup mieux après.


	18. Au téléphone (1)

**Au téléphone (avec quelqu'un d'important pour le travail) –**

Ianto avait levé les yeux au ciel quand Jack était rentré dans son bureau avec un énorme sourire. Il connaissait ce sourire et avait réussit à le garder à distance quelques secondes avec une main sur son épaule mais Jack avait plus de liberté de mouvement.

Ianto avait fait croire qu'il était obligé d'aider quelqu'un pour poser le téléphone quelques secondes (et soigneusement recouvrir le haut-parler de sa paume) et grogner son orgasme dans sa main libre avant de reprendre la conversation comme si Jack n'était pas encore entre ses jambes en train de l'observer avec le même sourire que quand il était rentré.


	19. Sa voiture

**Sa voiture –**

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de se retrouver dans la voiture de Ianto. Mais Jack avait dû s'envoler pour Londres sous un appel urgent d'UNIT. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient voulu de Jack... Mais il l'avait amené à l'aéroport et l'avait attendu pour le ramener chez lui ensuite. Ils n'avaient pas traîné à l'aéroport et Ianto roulait un peu trop vite, n'ayant pas vu Jack depuis assez longtemps pour avoir du mal à se tenir tranquille en sa présence.

Il avait manqué un accident quand Jack s'était penché vers lui et s'était vite garé sur le bord de la petite route, se remerciant lui-même d'avoir acheté une voiture avec des vitres teintées.

Mais c'était définitivement moins confortable que le SUV.


	20. La suite d'un hôtel 5 étoiles

**La suite d'un hôtel 5 étoiles –**

Pour une fois, c'était dans un lit.

Mais le lit d'une chambre beaucoup trop grande, beaucoup trop lumineuse, beaucoup trop chère. Ianto était sûr que même son appartement était plus petit. C'était surréel mais après tout, avec ce qu'il voyait quotidiennement, ce n'était pas la chose la plus folle qu'il ait vu.


	21. Contre la cascade, dans le hub

**Contre la cascade dans le hub –**

En soit, ce n'était pas désagréable. L'eau qui coulait sur Jack glissait entre leurs deux corps et Ianto adorait la fraîcheur qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait d'eux. Il y avait déjà pensé (rêvé ? fantasmé ?) plusieurs fois, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Ce qui était surprenant et inattendu, c'était l'arrivée en groupe de toute l'équipe alors que Jack criait son prénom. Si ça n'avait été que ça, Ianto avait vu pire. L'équipe les avait déjà surpris, même si jamais tous en même temps. Non, le pire avait été que Ianto était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir s'arrêter ou juste se retenir le temps que l'équipe parte. Il avait essayé de serrer ses mains ou de calmer son rythme mais les deux avaient accentué le plaisir de Jack et par conséquent le sien. Gwen avait commenté la position, qu'elle aurait imaginé inversée, à voix haute, et Owen avait parlé très, très fort en demandant qui voulait du café et "si Gwen, tu m'as dit que tu en voulais et je sais que je ne peux plus en boire, Tosh, mais je suis un gentleman et vous accompagne avec joie!" avant de disparaître avec les deux filles.

Ianto avait ri dans le cou de Jack, dès qu'il avait pu, et l'avait lâché après l'avoir embrassé longuement.


	22. Au téléphone (2)

_Hello tout le monde ! En général je ne m'adresse pas aux lecteurs en plein milieu, mais je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos retours (surtout les Guest vu que je ne peux pas répondre aux commentaires!) et pour vos propositions. C'était justement pour ça que j'écrivais ce petit mot : ceux qui ont proposé des lieux, merci, je lis tout et je prends tout, mais j'essaie de ne pas me répéter avec cette fic, donc c'est possible que je ne traite pas une proposition parce qu'elle ne m'inspire pas ou que ce que j'en dirais ressemblerait trop à un déjà fait :) Voilà voilà, bonne continuation et merci beaucoup ! (Oui, Jack crie comme une fille, sorry!)_

 _~Fafsernir_

* * *

 **Au téléphone (avec quelqu'un d'important pour Ianto) –**

Il savait que décrocher alors que Jack était à côté de lui dans le lit était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait déjà ignoré plusieurs appels de sa sœur. Il réussit à finir la conversation avant d'être incapable de parler. Dès qu'il posa le téléphone, Jack se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, poussant un cri loin d'être viril.

Ce n'est qu'après que Ianto réalisa qu'il n'avait pas raccroché et que le rire étouffé était celui de sa sœur et non celui de Jack. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire quand Rhiannon avait réussi à articuler "Tu me présenteras ta nouvelle amie un jour j'espère" juste avant que Ianto ne se jette sur le bouton pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Ianto était loin d'entendre la fin de cette histoire, que ce soit avec Jack ou Rhiannon et Johnny. Au fond, il était juste rassuré du cri féminin de Jack qui avait pour une fois été un peu moins bruyant. Comme s'il avait su qu'il était écouté. Ce qui était impossible, ne serait-ce que parce que Ianto savait très bien qu'il aurait été PLUS bruyant s'il avait su.


	23. Un avion

**La première classe d'un avion –**

Torchwood avait dû prendre l'avion pour un sommet européen entre les différentes organisations secrètes. Pour une fois, l'intégralité de l'équipe avait été appelée et ils avaient eu le privilège de voyager avec les plus chers – non pas qu'ils se privaient d'habitude. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans l'avion et Ianto s'était retrouvé – même s'il pensait que Jack avait demandé ça – assis côté fenêtre avec Jack à sa gauche et personne d'autre. Les trois autres étaient devant et Ianto avait passé l'aller à relire des dossiers et briefer toute l'équipe.

Au retour, il n'avait rien à faire et était assez fatigué pour envisager de dormir mais il avait du mal à se reposer en pleine journée. Et le café qu'il avait bu juste avant était assez dégueulasse pour le tenir éveillé quelques heures. Il avait quand même essayé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Jack sur son genou. Il avait arrêté le mouvement involontaire de sa jambe et remarqué que la main était sous la couverture. Il s'était mordu le poing pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que Jack le testait, un énorme sourire sur son visage... Ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'état de Ianto qui avait fini par maudire l'immortel quand une hôtesse était venue leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et que Jack l'avait gardée quelques secondes de trop en conversation.


	24. Avec les lentilles de contact

**Avec les lentilles de contact de Torchwood –** (suggestion d'un guest)

Ianto n'avait jamais été gêné après le sexe, et ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler.

Au début, c'était pour pimenter leurs jeux, Ianto capable de voir ce que Jack voyait. Après, il avait oublié qu'il portait les lentilles. Jack n'avait pas oublié, et Ianto ne s'était pas demandé longtemps pourquoi il semblait moins fermer les yeux que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack lui montre la vidéo plus tard.

C'était étrange de voir ce que Jack voyait, et très perturbant. Mais ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à Jack.


	25. Une penderie

**Une penderie –** (suggestion de Wholf'sama)

C'était la cachette la plus proche, quand la porte s'était ouverte. Ils n'étaient pas assez loin pour que Ianto n'entende pas le bruit et son premier réflexe avait été de pousser Jack dans l'armoire et de presser sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il parle ou se plaigne. Il se demandait si la personne allait remarquer sa veste quand la voix de Gwen appela d'abord Jack, puis Ianto. Ianto avait retiré sa main parce que Jack s'apprêtait à la lécher et avait préféré l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Aucun des deux n'avait eu la force de sortir de l'endroit après que Gwen soit repartie et Ianto avait eu deux fois plus de lessive à faire que d'habitude, mais il avait souri au souvenir plus tard.


	26. Une piscine

**Une piscine –** (c'était écrit avant que Wholf'sama me propose jacuzzi, ce qui est assez proche)

Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour convaincre Ianto. Une chaleur inhabituelle avait suffit à lui donner envie de Jack, assez pour accepter de le faire dans une piscine (ils étaient seuls, bien sûr).

Il avait failli se noyer après, mais ça valait le coup.


	27. Une cabine d'essayage

**Une cabine d'essayage –**

Jack avait insisté pour lui acheter un nouveau costume parce que Ianto en avait ruiné plus de trois en moins d'une semaine. Ou plutôt, des aliens en avaient ruiné deux et Jack le troisième en voulant tenter quelque chose, qui avait donc mal fini pour les vêtements du jeune homme. Ils en avaient commandé un sur mesure mais Ianto avait insisté pour en acheter un autre directement, ne souhaitant pas claquer un mois de salaire pour s'habiller et refusant d'accepter un nouveau cadeau de Jack.

Bien sûr, acheter un costume signifiait l'essayer. Et Jack était tout sauf patient pour ça. Après quelques minutes, il était rentré dans la cabine alors que Ianto finissait le premier ensemble. Il avait verrouillé derrière lui, lancé un coup d'œil appréciateur à l'homme, et avait fini par le déshabiller en quelques secondes sous sa demande. Il ne refusait pas Jack mais avait le respect de ne pas salir des vêtements qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté, et n'était même pas sûr de faire. Il avait dû répondre avec une voix assez contrôlée pour ne pas trahir ce qu'il faisait réellement quand un vendeur avait demandé si tout allait bien ou s'il avait besoin d'aide, préférant ne pas laisser Jack parler. A en juger par les dents plantées dans son épaule, il aurait du mal à garder une voix posée.

Pour se sentir mieux vis à vis du magasin, il avait acheté les deux costumes qu'il avait finalement essayé, après avoir forcé Jack à attendre en dehors de la cabine d'essayage avec un stupide sourire niais – ou fier, la nuance était trop légère – collé au visage.


	28. Un mariage

**Un mariage –**

Ils avaient dansé, bien sûr qu'ils finiraient par coucher ensemble au mariage de Gwen. Après tout, c'était pour célébrer l'union de deux personnes.


	29. Un hôpital

**Un hôpital –**

En général, l'équipe était soignée au hub, ou même sur place si Owen n'avait pas le choix. Quand Ianto se réveilla à l'hôpital, il crut qu'il était mort. La douleur lui fit comprendre que non.

Jack était marrant quand il était inquiet. Du moins c'est ce que Ianto s'était dit sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas grand chose, juste un poignet cassé et probablement une énorme bosse sur la tête. L'infirmière avait ri en racontant comment Jack était rentré en plein milieu de la nuit en le portant façon pompier qui sauve quelqu'un, le visage inquiet alors qu'il avait du sang sur ses propres vêtements et qu'aucune goutte n'appartenait à Ianto. Apparemment, il avait réussit à les convaincre que c'était de la peinture puisqu'ils avaient dû se rendre a l'évidence : Jack n'avait aucune blessure.

Puis elle était ressortie et l'immortel s'était énervé parce que personne ne venait leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir, et Jack n'attendait pas. Ianto l'avait calmé efficacement.  
Mais même le lit de Jack était plus confortable que celui de cet hôpital.


	30. Les douches du Hub

_J'en profite que celui-ci soit une proposition d'un Guest pour remercier à nouveau les non-inscrits qui laissent des avis !_

 _Et surtout je voulais m'excuser pour l'absence brutale d'un mois. Le pire étant qu'à part les propositions nouvelles, j'ai tout écrit et je n'ai aucune excuse, à part que j'étais en période d'examens... qui se sont finis il y a plus de deux semaines, certes... Bon je m'excuse simplement de l'absence ! Je procrastine et je geek et je lis et je regarde des séries, et j'en oublie de publier. En tout cas, merci à_ **leulade** _pour son soutien, ça me motive bien à publier !_

 _PS: Le titre est passé de 30(et plus) à 40(et plus) parce qu'avec vos propositions j'ai dépassé les 40, alors merci à vous !_

 _PPS: Je ne suis pas restée inactive pendant un mois, mais j'ai beaucoup écrit en anglais (c'était un moyen de "réviser l'anglais", pour procrastiner les révisions mais pas trop s'en vouloir de le faire) du coup j'ai commencé à publier en anglais. Si certains veulent lire, je publie donc sur FF, et c'est du Janto, bien sûr. C'est des prompts donc c'est assez court, et assez accessible niveau anglais, normalement, parce que je suis bien frenchy quand même ! ;)_

 _~Fafsernir_

* * *

 **Les douches communes du Hub** – (suggestion de Guest)

Le problème quand Ianto était perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard absent et l'esprit clairement plongé ailleurs, c'est qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. Quand Owen avait déclaré que faire l'amour dans une douche devait être étrange, Ianto n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait répondu en mentionnant la fois où il avait rejoint Jack dans l'énorme salle d'eau du hub. Owen lui avait lancé un regard horrifié, avant de marmonner quelque chose quand Ianto s'était repris et avait exprimé son étonnement face au fait que le médecin ne l'avait jamais fait dans une douche – il pensait qu'il avait fait toutes les pièces possibles d'une maison.

Il avait découvert plus tard qu'Owen utilisait régulièrement les douches et qu'il n'y retourna pas avant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que pendant une autopsie il se fasse asperger de sang d'alien qui apparemment saignait abondamment même une fois mort, et que Jack l'interdisse de sortir du hub comme ça pour se nettoyer chez lui. Ianto avait ri, autant à cause de l'apparence d'Owen que de sa mauvaise humeur et son avertissement que s'il voyait un seul indice d'un passage de Jack et Ianto qui traînait, il ne mettrait plus les pieds à Torchwood.


	31. Les archives

**Les archives –** (suggestion de Wholf'sama)

L'avantage des archives, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra. Donc aucun enregistrement compromettant à supprimer. Et personne n'y allait, à part Ianto. Et Jack.

Ianto fut quand même surpris la première fois où il entendit du bruit et trouva Jack nu comme un ver en allant vérifier l'origine du bruit. Mais bon, qui était-il pour se plaindre de ça ?


	32. Un placard

**Un placard … au 10 Downing Street –**

Vingt minutes était le temps maximum durant lequel Jack pouvait attendre sans rien faire, Ianto le savait très bien. Quand la secrétaire leur annonça que le Premier Ministre les recevrait dans une demi-heure supplémentaire, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Jack qui se retint de réagir. Il se contenta de saisir le bras du jeune homme et annoncer qu'ils devaient parler, seuls. La femme hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et Jack entraîna Ianto jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de rentrer vite dedans et refermer derrière eux. Avant qu'il ait pu analyser où ils étaient et se demander ce que l'immortel faisait, Ianto se cogna contre la porte avant de réaliser que Jack venait de le plaquer contre et l'embrassait.

Il ne rougit presque pas quand il serra la main du Premier Ministre, exactement trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait probablement d'avoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie. Mais après tout, le sexe n'était-il pas à chaque fois meilleur avec Jack ?


	33. Une salle de cinéma

**Une salle de cinéma** –

Ianto n'allait jamais trop au cinéma depuis son adolescence, même s'il aimait les films et les salles. Il regardait toujours des films, souvent avec l'équipe. Après tout, ils avaient de quoi faire une séance tout aussi agréable qu'un cinéma au hub.

Pourtant Jack avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous voir un film, sorti depuis un moment déjà. Owen, Tosh et Ianto avaient pour habitude de commenter les incohérences ou le jeu d'acteur et les deux premiers ne se privèrent pas une nouvelle fois. Ianto bénit l'asiatique, assise à côté de lui, qui fit comme si ses deux amis n'étaient pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air à sa gauche. Il ne se serait probablement pas laissé faire, s'il n'avait pas bu. Mais ils avaient tous bu avant. Il s'excuserait grandement à Tosh plus tard. Il remercia aussi leurs messes basses qui couvrirent les bruits de baisers ou leurs respirations au reste des spectateurs... Même s'il soupçonnait Jack d'avoir choisi un film et une heure qui n'attiraient pas beaucoup de public.


	34. La salle d'armes

**La salle d'armes –** (suggestion de Wholf'sama)

Jack ne se privait pas pour faire des sous-entendus chaque fois que Ianto allait chercher des armes – la taille, la rapidité à tirer, la maniabilité, la quantités de balles, la vitesse pour recharger... il ne manquait pas d'idées. Ianto ne fut même pas étonné de voir Jack le rejoindre alors qu'il nettoyait soigneusement les armes. Il tenta de faire une blague sur le fait que Torchwood était écrit sur leurs armes – quelle discrétion pour une organisation secrète – mais son commentaire mourut dans sa gorge quand Jack pointa une arme sur lui. Ianto finit par sourire et retourna la situation en prenant l'arme des mains de son patron en quelques secondes. Si Jack voulait aller dans ce genre de directions, il n'allait certainement pas suivre de manière passive.


	35. Un balcon

**Un balcon** –

Il observait la ville à ses pieds quand Jack l'avait enlacé par derrière, logeant ses mains sous sa chemise et sa tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient restés immobiles un long moment puis Ianto avait étouffé un rire en sentant des lèvres sur son cou. Il s'était surpris à fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant aux mains qui le caressaient doucement. Il avait oublié la ville sous ses pieds et les balcons voisins, ne pensant même pas à prier pour que les autres clients n'aient pas l'idée de sortir à ce moment.

Puis Jack lui avait demandé d'ouvrir les yeux et il avait pris conscience d'où il était et de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qui n'avait pas calmé ce qu'il ressentait, bien au contraire. Il avait observé le ciel quelques secondes puis tourné le visage quand une main s'était posée sur son menton. Il s'était laissé aller en grognant ce qui ressemblait au prénom de Jack, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'immortel.


	36. Une grande roue

**Une Grande Roue –**

C'était l'idée de Rhys, apparemment. Ianto pariait plus sur une initiative de Gwen mais il avait préféré ne rien dire et se laisser traîner dans les différents manèges et attractions de la fête foraine, le plus souvent par Tosh. Ils avaient raflé les plus gros lots sur le stand de tir et Ianto avait laissé Gwen gagner le dernier round (ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne voulait pas de l'énorme peluche). Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la grande roue, et Ianto avait caché un sourire quand Jack était resté en retrait alors que l'équipe rentrait. Ils avaient rempli une cabine à quatre et Jack leur avait fait un signe de la main avant de se tourner avec un sourire innocent vers Ianto. Ce dernier avait observé la ville en appréciant le silence de Jack puis, après quelques secondes, il avait craqué et s'était jeté sur lui.

Ils avaient eu le temps avant que le tour soit complet et Ianto était sorti de la cabine avec un sourire un peu trop fier quand il avait remarqué Jack à bout de souffle, les joues roses à cause de l'effort, et ayant du mal à marcher parce qu'il souriait trop et semblait perdu dans la contemplation de Ianto, qui continuait à le surprendre. Tosh avait lancé un regard désapprobateur – et peut-être un peu amusé – à son ami et lui avait pris le bras pour des messes basses que Jack n'avait pas tenté d'écouter, pour une fois.


	37. Sous un lit

**Sous un lit** –

Ils jouaient, comme souvent, et Jack s'était "caché" sous le lit de Ianto. Ce dernier se contentait d'en faire le tour, faisant semblant de chercher, quand une main se referma sur sa cheville. Il venait à peine d'amortir sa chute au sol quand une deuxième main l'attrapa et le tira. Sa protestation mourut sous les lèvres de Jack puis disparut de l'esprit de Ianto quand il entendit le rire sincère de l'immortel à côté de lui (il était quand même fier de bien laver son appartement, y compris sous le lit).

Il éclata lui même de rire quand Jack releva instinctivement la tête en murmurant son prénom et se cogna contre le lit. Après coup, il fit jurer à Jack de ne pas recommencer, surtout quand ils avaient un lit juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, quand même bien plus confortable et spacieux.


	38. Contre une voiture de police

_Coucou tout le monde! Juste pour dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, après celui-là, et que c'est possible qu'ils ne soient pas tous aussi légers que les précédents... Oups. Bref, merci à **Wholf'Sama** pour tes commentaires/propositions ! :)_

* * *

 **Contre une voiture de police (presque) –**

La voiture se trouvait juste là, magiquement bien placée. Ianto avait plaqué Jack contre la portière arrière et commençait à déboutonner son pantalon quand un cri les avait coupé. Ianto retint un rire quand Jack grommela contre son oreille et cria à moitié qu'il était de Torchwood parce que Ianto avait profité d'être de dos pour masser son entre-jambe en souriant. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau quand le policier arriva à leur hauteur. Ils avaient beau être d'une organisation "secrète", ils n'avaient pas pour autant droit de s'exposer en public (même si le manteau de Jack les cachait, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'ils faisaient). Ianto se mordit la lèvre en se reculant et traîna Jack par la manche alors qu'il commençait à rétorquer quelque chose au policier. Il n'avait guère envie de perdre son temps avec les forces de l'ordre.


	39. Une plage

**Une plage –**

Ianto n'avait jamais compris en quoi c'était romantique. Ou agréable. Étonnamment, c'était la première fois pour Jack aussi.

Il avait ce regard triste, encore. Et comme chaque fois avec Jack, le moment se finissait en sexe, parce que c'était Jack, il fonctionnait comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une fois allongé sur Jack, qui était lui même allongé sur son manteau, que l'immortel se confia, ce qui était inhabituel.

"La Péninsule de Boeshane. 51ième siècle. Il n'y a presque que du sable. Et c'est magnifique. Ce sera magnifique. J'aurais aimé te montrer."

Et ça avait suffit à Ianto pour apprécier le sable qui lui collait à la peau et l'air trop frais qui lui caressait le dos.


	40. Leur lit

**Leur lit.**

Cela faisait un moment que Jack parlait de _l'_ appartement. Ce n'est que quand il proposa de rentrer à _la maison_ que Ianto réalisa qu'ils avaient avancé dans leur relation. Que Jack considérait l'appartement de Ianto comme une maison, _sa_ maison.

L'appartement avait semblé bizarre le soir-même. Pas dans un mauvais sens. Mais quand même, c'était étrange. Jack semblait se rapprocher et à la fois mettre une distance entre eux. Ianto comprenait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'installer avec quelqu'un, ne l'avait certainement pas fait depuis très, très, longtemps, s'était probablement juré de ne plus le faire... Parce qu'après tout, Ianto n'était que mortel et allait mourir un jour, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, et Ianto comprenait l'espoir – vain – de Jack de ne pas trop s'attacher pour ne pas trop souffrir plus tard, mais lui, il était justement mortel, et il voulait profiter de ce qui s'annonçait être une courte vie. Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais Ianto sentait Jack céder un peu plus chaque jour et il s'en voulait un peu, parce qu'il avait beau en être ravi, il ne voulait pas que Jack souffre, certainement pas à cause de lui.


	41. Un entrepôt

**Un entrepôt –**

Ianto était ravi quand ils réussirent enfin à trouver quelques minutes pour eux. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et il avait cette boule au ventre qui ne le quittait plus chaque fois qu'il était en danger, et ce depuis la mort de ses deux collègues et amis. Il avait peur de mourir, peur de laisser Jack seul.

C'était la première fois qu'il partageait un moment comme ça avec l'immortel alors qu'il avait cette boule au ventre. Peut-être que Jack l'avait senti. C'était plus doux, plus sensuel, plus calme, plus... intime. Ianto avait ressenti la vague d'émotions qui avait traversé les yeux de Jack à un moment donné. Il s'était laissé emporter par le sentiment. Ça l'avait étouffé mais en même temps il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi aimé qu'à cet instant, ce moment perdu où Jack avait laissé ses sentiments passer dans son regard, sans aucune retenue. Il avait ouvert la bouche en croisant les yeux de Ianto, pour dire quelque chose, pour _le_ dire. Ianto avait préféré l'embrasser pour le faire taire, répondant à ses mots silencieux avec un baiser. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours préféré les gestes aux mots, et le dire à voix haute aurait été trop douloureux. Ça aurait été admettre ce qu'ils craignaient tous les deux, admettre ce qu'ils essayaient d'ignorer depuis longtemps. Ça aurait été admettre que le moment où Ianto partirait, Jack aurait mal, tellement mal.

Si Ianto avait su que sa boule au ventre était justifiée, il l'aurait laissé dire.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous! J'ai sûrement écrit le tout juste pour ces trois derniers chapitres (que j'ai écrits en premier, un peu plus calmes/émotionnels) je dois l'avouer..._

 _Bref, je voulais remercier les lecteurs fantômes, et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer ! (Ne pas être lu n'est pas forcément une très bonne motivation je dois l'avouer) J'ai bien ri avec certaines propositions même si je n'ai pas pu tout faire parce qu'elles ne m'inspiraient pas du tout ou ressemblaient à d'autres (ou que je les avais déjà écrites au préalable). Un remerciement tout particulier à_ **leulade** _qui commente à chaque fois, et à qui je ne réponds pas forcément toujours (désolée!) mais dont je lis et apprécie énormément les commentaires à chaque fois :) Et à_ **Wholf'Sama** _qui commente en guest donc que je ne peux pas personnellement remercier en réponse. Mais merci !_

 _Un dernier petit mot pour dire que j'ai apprécié écrire cette fic et surtout pour informer, à ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres écrits, que je posterai moins en français parce que j'essaie d'écrire le plus possible en anglais :) (Okay la vérité, c'est que je geek pas mal en ce moment donc j'écris pas du tout; mais quand je le fais, c'est en anglais) Si vous êtes quand même intéressés, c'est un anglais très accessible et ce sont des histoires très courtes, en dessous de 1500 mots, voire plus souvent en dessous de 1000 (sauf une) que je poste avec une image qui est un fanart Janto_. _Sinon, en ce qui concerne le français, j'ai trois AU à chapitres Torchwood, sur Jack/Ianto bien sûr (un est aussi Tosh/Owen) (un où Torchwood n'existe pas et ils ont d'autres jobs + soulmate; un lycée; et un fac + soulmate) mais je ne sais pas si ça intéresse les lecteurs français de Torchwood, donc faites-moi savoir^^ J'ai encore pas mal de non postés en vrai, mais certains ne me satisfont pas assez pour que je les poste... Bref, je verrai bien ce que j'en fais et si je continue sur le Torchwood français !_

 _Merci pour votre soutien,_

~Fafsernir


End file.
